A Cobwebs Series Side Story: Homework
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: When Cobweb needs help doing his homework, he asks Maverick. But will he help at all? Set between 'Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween' and 'Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween'.


Homework

I don't own anything but my OC's.

A Cobwebs Series Side Story

Cobweb Skellington hated homework.

He didn't really understand why he had to do it. His father, Jack Skellington, home schooled him anyway. Maybe it was so Jack could check his progress.

Cobweb winced when he felt his wings press against the back of his chair.

"_Do your homework, Cobweb."_

Cobweb turned.

Maverick sat on his bed, sending him a scolding glare.

"But it's hard. I don't understand multiplication." Cobweb whined, waving his homework sheet.

"_Well…Try to."_

"I have tried."

"_Try harder."_

Cobweb sighed. He was only nine years old. Maverick and Jack knew so much more. Wait…

An idea burst into Cobweb's head. "Maverick,"

"_Yes?"_

"Could you help me?"

Maverick sighed. _"Cobweb. If I helped you, that would be partly cheating. I don't cheat."_

"You cheated when you and Dad were playing cards." Cobweb narrowed his eye sockets.

"_Using magic to burn one of your Dad's cards when he wasn't looking is not cheating. It's manipulating the game. Besides, I can't hold the cards. You had to hold them for me. Honestly, I can't believe he didn't notice."_

Cobweb sighed, remembering his guardian was a ghost.

"_Now, do your homework."_

"I don't understand why I have to do homework."

"_Because. What kind of Pumpkin Prince doesn't know his multiplication." _Maverick shook his head. _"No one likes a thick-headed Pumpkin Prince."_

"You're mean." Cobweb frowned.

"_Yes, I am. Now, do your work or I'll tell your daddy that you sneak food under your pillow at night."_

Cobweb gasped. "You wouldn't."

"_Oh, yes, I would."_

Cobweb put his hands together and pouted. "Please, Maverick!"

Maverick paused and sighed. _"Fine…"_

"Thank you."

Maverick hummed and walked over. _"Ok. Three times seven is…"_

…

"Cobweb!"

Cobweb ran downstairs, hearing his father's call.

Jack stood, hands on his hips. "What is this?"

"What is what, Father?" Cobweb asked sweetly.

"Don't play the innocent card with me. Look at this." Jack waved the sheet of paper in front of him.

Cobweb reached up and took it. "What? Didn't I- What?"

Every single question on the sheet had a large, red X next to Cobweb's answer. Jack's markings were as clear as day. Cobweb had gotten the questions wrong.

Cobweb gaped at it.

Jack tapped the ground with his foot impatiently. "Well?"

Cobweb winced and his cheeks grew a shade of red in embarrassment. "Perhaps…I need something…simpler?" He tried.

Jack sighed and knelt down to look him in the eye. "You _need _to try harder. I thought you'd be able to get this." Jack shook his head. "Oh, well…I'll be in the kitchen."

With that, Jack left the room.

Cobweb stared at the sheet. He was so sure he'd gotten all the right answers. Maverick had even…Wait.

Cobweb's skull became red with anger and he raced upstairs. Throwing open the door to his room, he spotted Maverick sitting on his bed, reading an old magazine.

"How did you open that? You're a ghost!" Cobweb questioned.

Maverick looked up, "Don't ask."

"How could you, Maverick? You gave me all the wrong answers!"

Maverick laughed and pointed at him. "That'll teach ya for cheating!"

Cobweb's eye sockets narrowed. He smiled when he realized Maverick could be seen by everyone right now, not just him like earlier. "Fine. You leave me no other choice."

Maverick looked up. "Whatcha gonna do? Draw an X on me?" He proceeded to laugh.

"Nope." Cobweb replied, popping the p. "Dad!" He screamed as he turned and ran downstairs. "Maverick burned your cards when you weren't looking!"

"_What?_" Maverick heard Jack shout angrily.

"Oh, snap." Maverick whimpered.

Before he had a chance to disappear, Jack stormed into the room, a proud-looking Cobweb standing behind him. "Explain yourself, Maverick."

Maverick gulped.

…

Author's note:

Aw, man, Maverick's in trouble!

Honestly, I thought I'd never see you guys again! My laptop has broken, so I have to use my family's computer! But, luckily, I have all my fan fiction on a memory stick. The bad news is: my memory stick doesn't work on this computer! So, it may be a while until I can update again. Sorry!


End file.
